Why I Didn't Kill You
by I'llBeatYouWithMyPeacePrize
Summary: discontinued...
1. Part Uno

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Kanashimi and possibly some other OC characters. If I did own Naruto and all of the characters, it would go like this.**

**_Itachi: Hey Kisame..._**

**_Kisame: Yeah?_**

**_Itachi: Let's make out. Please?_**

**_Kisame: ALright! *they start making out furiously, leading to a hot sex session*_**

**_Sakura & Ino: *Dies for no reason*_**

**There you have it. My idea of Naruto. Now onto the story.**

The water moving and the squeak of the – the whatever it was – that the paddle rowing the boat was attached to was all Tazuna heard on a boat out in the middle of an ocean. He wasn't the only one on the boat; he was one of the 6 people on this boat. These people were himself, the four ninja that were supposed to be guarding him; Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, and the…guy rowing the boat. Sakura speaking up broke the eerie silence that previously filled Tazuna's ears.

"This fog's so thick, you can't see anything," she says. She sat across from Sasuke, Naruto being in front of them. Tazuna sat across from Kakashi, and the guy rowing the boat (I think I'll call him Kyashu) was behind them. For a few more moments, almost complete silence again filled the air until Kyashu spoke up.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's just ahead, The Land of Waves," Naruto slightly leans forward, making a curious 'hm?'. As they moved closer, the outline of the bridge came into view through the fog, and then the bridge's figure was visible, though it was quite shadowed. As they got even closer, they could see people working above.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Naruto suddenly yelled out. He could actually imagine the stupid grin on his face and his big eyes, and he hadn't even known him for more than a couple of hours. How sad is that?

"Quiet! I told you no noise. Why do you think we're traveling like this, huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog so they don't see us," Kyashu says in a hushed tone. Naruto covers his mouth up.

"Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi says. Tazuna slightly lowers his head, knowing what was coming. "Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." He felt the ninjas' eyes on him, waiting for his reply. Finally, he did reply.

"I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow," Tazuna says.

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asks. "Hmm…who is it?"

"You know him, at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnate, Gato."

"Hmm? Gato? Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Who who? What what?" Naruto asks, being nosy.

"Gato…is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago, when Gato first set his sight on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply…disappeared. In and island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything; finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears, the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and break his control. I am the bridge builder."

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way," Sakura says.

"So that means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke says.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, you knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you. Why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi asks.

"Because the Land of Waves is a small nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an 'A' or 'B' ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home. But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad, I want my Granddad'. Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. And I couldn't forget my loving granddaughter. She only be adopted, but she would be so sad, maybe even shedding a tear for once. The loss of another person close to her would push her over the limit." The kids, mainly Sakura and Naruto, looked like they felt bad. "Oh well. It's not your fault, forget it." Kakashi looks away and brings his finger to his hetai-ate, as if he were thinking.

"Well," he says as he…he scratches his hetai-ate? "I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Ahh. I'm very grateful." _I win!_ Tazuna thinks. For the next half hour, there was little conversation on the boat.

I stood in the shadows between two buildings on the pier, waiting for my grandfather Tazuna and these…ninja to pull up. I didn't see why my uncle needed ninja that he didn't know to help him back home, when he could have easily called me and let me guard him. He knew I was strong, but maybe he felt he needed more than just one person. But then again, me guarding him was free. Before I was adopted by Tsunami about three years ago, when I was twelve, I had traveled from place to place, sometimes finding people to train me just so I could take care of myself. I was skilled with my sword, which was on my hip at the moment, and I found out about six years ago, when I was nine, that my chakra nature was wind, and I was able to figure out how to use and master Flying Swallow, which was when I fed chakra to my sword to increase the length and density of my sword. Along with having mastered using a sword, I also excel in Taijutsu. If I wasn't using my sword, I was using Taijutsu. If I wasn't using Taijutsu, I was using my sword. Flying Swallow was the only Ninjutsu I ever used.

I adjusted my position to leaning on my right leg as my left leg was getting tired. I blended in with the shadows really well, as I was wearing all black. My shorts reached the very middle between my knees and my hips and had no design on them. They were just black. My shirt was just a black tank top that hung down to my waist, and my ninja shoes were black. The seethe for my sword was also black, as was the handle of the sword. I was often labeled as 'goth' or 'emo', but those were just stereotypes. I guess I saw why, considering my shoulder length hair was also black, as were my eyes, and I also never wore an expression on my face, but I was neither of these. I looked at myself as…misunderstood. My parents died when I was around 4 years old, which is when I started traveling from place to place. I often loved staying in the shadows, not being really sociable. Just…I was never normally around people I didn't know. I was ok with the people in my village, seeing as I new everybody, but I always felt a little uncomfortable around people I didn't know. What reassured me about new people, sometimes, was their heat. My skin, my body, was different. I didn't feel heat as everyone else would, but I felt heat according to how truly evil or good they were. The actual air around me I couldn't feel at all. I believed it ran in my family, but I couldn't say for sure.

As I was getting close to nodding off, I hear a boat approach to the pier. A few seconds later, I hear people walking on the pier.

_One…two…three…four…five…five of them,_ I think to myself.

"That's as far as I go. Good luck," I hear a voice say. I guessed it was the man who rowed the boat.

"Right. Thank you for taking such a risk," I hear my grandfather say back.

"Just be careful." I hear the boat driver guy start the engine for the boat before I hear the boat go away. I roll my eyes and step out of my little hiding place. My grandfather looks at me.

"Just like you, hiding in the shadows. I wondered where you were," he says as I walk over to him.

"It's not like it makes a difference. Sun or no sun, the heat's the same," I answer in a bored and emotionless tone

"So…who's this?" The man with grey hair asked. His hetai-ate was covering his left eye. It had the Konoha symbol etched into it, showing he was from…well Konoha. Actually, the only visible part of his face was his right eye, for the rest of his face was covered with a dark blue mask. As for his attire, it was basically a regular leaf ninja uniform, and I knew what they looked like; I trained under one of the ninjas there for sometime. The only thing different was his iron guard gloves, which easily told me he used to be an ANBU.

"This is my granddaughter, Kanashimi. I mentioned her, I believe. She told me she wanted to meet me here when I got here." I was standing behind and beside my grandfather. I wasn't shy, just…well, uncomfortable. I said I was uncomfortable around people I didn't know earlier, right? But these people were warm, so I guess I wasn't as timid, though the boy with raven hair felt slightly colder, not gaining my trust fully. I didn't decide to mention it to my grandfather. The boy with raven hair, his bangs fell to his cheeks, and the rest of his hair looked like either a chicken's ass or a cockatoo. It was kind of funny. His eyes were charcoal black. He wore a short sleeved blue shirt with a raised collar. I never did get why most ninja had raised collars…well, at least most ninja I knew had raised collars. His shorts were white, and his ninja shoes were blue. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The other boy had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit, and…well that was about it, besides his blue ninja shoes. Oh, he also had 3 whisker-like stripes on either cheek. The only female – I sort of felt sorry for her – had long pink hair that reached her middle back and green eyes. She wore a red cheongsam dress – a body hugging dress – with white circles on it, wearing dark green shorts under it. Just like her teammates, she wore her blue ninja shoes. Honestly, her hair looked so conditioned and brushed and girly that I easily figured she was the type to obsess over boys instead of fight and learn new jutsu.

"Oh, yes, you did mention her. I'm Hatake Kakashi, and these are my students, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto," the older man with grey hair says.

_Uchiha? No wonder he looks familiar,_ I think. One of my many sempai's was an Uchiha. Normally, I would've asked my sempai at the time to train me only in Taijutsu. You'll find out why later on.

"Ok, now that you're introduced, take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece," my grandfather says.

"Right," Kakashi says. We all start walking off the pier and towards the forest.

* * *


	2. Part Dos

**_~ ~ ~ If I Owned Naruto ~ ~ ~_**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: Huh? What is it Hinata?**

**Hinata: TAKE ME NARUTO!!!!**

**Naruto: Alright, 'ttebayo! *they start having sex***

**_~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~_**

**_TO THE STORY!_**

We all start walking off the pier and towards the forest. Kakashi looked as if he was thinking something, but I couldn't be sure as he was ahead of me. Suddenly, Naruto ran about 2 yards ahead, so we stop. He was looking around for something, and I figured he was just trying to show off, which I would soon be proved right. He turns to his right and throws a kunai at the bush, hitting nothing but the bush itself. He stands upright again.

"It was just a mouse," he says, trying to act cool.

"Mouse? Yeah right. Everyone can see through your stupid act. You're so obvious it's embarrassing," Sakura scolds. My grandfather looked like he was going to yell, so I took a step away to my right.

"Naruto, those are kunai knives. They're dangerous," Kakashi says, probably embarrassed Naruto just did that. Sasuke looks away with a 'hn'.

"Stop trying to scare me you little dwarf!!!" My grandfather yells at him. His veins were visible he was so mad.

"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asks, looking to his right. "No, they're over there." I could hear it, or more over feel it. It was just a little rabbit. Naruto turns around and throws his kunai. "Over there!" The kunai hits the bush behind me to my right.

_Wow…_I think to myself. Sakura walks up to him.

"That's it Naruto!" She says, knocking him upside the head with her fist. Naruto grabs his head with both hands. Then he turns his head to face her.

"W-why'd you do that? Someone really is following us, I mean it!" I sigh quietly and walk over to the bush. I push the branches and leaves aside to reveal that Naruto missed the rabbits head by inches.

"Yeah. A poor little scared rabbit," I say, kneeling down and picking the rabbit up gently. I start stroking the rabbit's back to calm it down as I walk back over to my grandfather. "Stupid rabbit murderer."

"A rabbit, ahh!" Naruto runs over to me and attempts to take the rabbit from me but I move before he could to the other side of my grandfather.

"No. You'll just hurt it." The rabbit nuzzles its head into my elbow gently, probably wanting to get away from the idiot that almost murdered him. If you can't tell, I'm really close to animals, and I can easily gain the trust of any animal, including this rabbit. But this rabbit was strange. It was a snow rabbit, but snow rabbits were only white fur during winter. That meant the rabbit was raised indoors, meaning that someone really was following us, and that the rabbit was used as a replacement technique. Unfortunately, I knew exactly who was here by the suddenly chill that went up my spine. Well, not exactly, but I knew they were cruel, evil. I gently set the rabbit down and it hops away. I start trying to warm myself up by rubbing my arms, and my grandfather knew why I was cold. _Kuso, they're already here._

"Look out!" Kakashi says suddenly, and we all crouch low, the large grey sword swooping over our heads and cutting about a quarter of the way into a tree. The sword was parallel to the ground, and a man was standing on the handle. His hair was brown, and his Hidden Mist hetai-ate was tied to where the metal part was on the side of his head. I could tell his face from the nose down was wrapped up from the slight turn of his head. He had white and brown arm and leg warmer. His pants were gay and had thin black striped going down them. Kakashi takes a step forward.

"Well well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, missing-nin of the Village Hidden in the Mist," he says to Zabuza. After about 3 seconds, Naruto starts to run forwards, but Kakashi puts his arm out, stopping him. "You're in the way. Get back."

"But why!?" Naruto says, apparently annoyed.

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this," Kakashi says, pulling his hand up to his hetai-ate covered eye. He puts his hand on his hetai-ate, ready to pull it up. "This could be treacherous."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza's voice was deep. "It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man. And the black haired girl, while you're at it."

_Kuso, he recognizes me,_ I think. My hair had darkened over time, along with my eyes, and my skin was pale. I didn't think I would be recognized so easily. I had fought against him about four years ago, and I wounded him severely, leaving Haku unwounded. Haku was pure, I could feel, and I would've felt bad about hurting him. I'm sure Zabuza would've gotten stronger by now. I honestly hoped he wasn't stronger than me. I wasn't ready to lose my life yet.

"Now quick! Manji formation! Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." His students, however, didn't yet move. Kakashi lifts up his hetai-ate, revealing a red eye with three black dots almost shaped like sixes. Also, a scar ran down that part of his face. Naruto looked a little creeped out. Sasuke looked slightly surprised. I knew why. Kakashi wasn't part of the Uchiha clan, yet he possessed the Sharingan.

"Well…looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor," Zabuza says, turning around on his handle.

"Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan, Sharingan'! Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" Naruto says, facing Kakashi.

"Sharingan is a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this Doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, or Taijutsu, and then reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of Doujutsu. There's more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more," I say in a bored tone.

"You got it right, girl, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail," Zabuza says. A heavy mist starts forming, starting to block out my vision, but it didn't matter. "As for you, Jounin, in the assassination unite of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. They called you 'The Man Who Copied over a Thousand Jutsu', Kakashi the Copy Ninja."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto says. Zabuza crouches slightly.

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man, now." The three Genin quickly get in a Manji formation, and I throw aside this man's freezing cold heat and stand next in between Sasuke and Sakura, sword up. I felt safer in front of my grandfather. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first, eh, Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza put his foot to the tree and pushed his sword out with his leg. He jumped from the tree and landed standing on the water. His sword was back on his back. He had two fingers up near his face, while the other hand was straight up in the air with two fingers up.

_Shit, that's a lot of chakra he's building up, _I think, hoping Zabuza wasn't actually stronger than me know. I highly doubted it because I had kind of burned up his entire ego by almost killing him.

"Ninja Art; Hidden Mist Jutsu!" he says, and the mist grows thicker. Zabuza disappears, but I could tell he was still here by the coldness I felt in the air.

"He vanished…" Naruto says with some amazement in his voice. Kakashi walks out in front of the rest of us.

"Sensei…"

"He'll come after me-"

I cut him off. "No, he won't. He's coming after me."

"Kana…" my grandfather falters, knowing that this might very well be true.

"Why would he be after you?" Kakashi asks.

"He said he wanted you to hand me over, but his mission is only to kill my grandfather. Some time ago, I think I was about 11, I found myself in a fight with Zabuza. I...almost killed him within a time period of about four or five minutes, and that short fight was 4 years ago, a year before I was adopted." _And a couple days before Itachi-sempai had to go and kill his clan, that jerk,_ I add in my head.

"You…you almost killed him?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, I'm strong. Got a problem with it? When you live alone from age four to twelve, you tend to get stronger."

"No, no problem at all." I could tell he was a little pissed that a girl was stronger than him.

"So wait. Who is this Zabuza person?"

"Momochi Zabuza is the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist's Assassination Unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique," Kakashi answers.

"S-silent?" Naruto asks.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, with no sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you die without even realizing what happened. Even your sensei's Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it. I highly suggest you don't lower your guard, even for the smallest fraction of a second," I say before Kakashi could answer. Showing off had always been my kind of thing when it comes to smarts. I haven't figured out why, though. It was a little creepy at how smart I was.

"If we fail, we only lose our lives," Kakashi says.

"How can you say that?!" Sakura says to him. The mist was still getting thicker.

_Kuso…it just keeps getting thicker,_ I think.

"The mist keeps getting thicker and thicker,"

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever present," my grandfather says to him. The mist eventually gets so thick that Kakashi sort of disappeared, and it was so bad to where I could barely see my sword.

"Eight points," Zabuza's deep voice says. "Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Solpadine Artery, Kidneys, Heart. Now, which will be my attack point?"


	3. Part Tres

**_~ ~ ~ If I Owned Naruto ~ ~ ~_**

**Me: *Shoots Ino in the head* There you go Choji, no more verbal harrassment.**

**Choji: Thanks!**

**_~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~_**

**TO THE STORY!!!**

Kakashi, from wherever he was, starts building up chakra, pushing the mist away. I felt Sasuke tense up beside me, but I didn't exactly pay mind to it for the first 30 seconds. I figured it would subside. After those 30 seconds went by, when he gripped both hands on his kunai, I took one hand from my sword and whacked him upside the head to knock him out of it. He winced slightly and then looked at me a little pissed off. I put my other hand back on my sword.

"Just calm down. Tensing up won't do any good," I say, not really caring that he was pissed at me for hitting him. It would probably hurt when this was over. Haha, sucks for him.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me," He turns his head and does a little ^^ type of thing. I noticed it right then that Zabuza was about to use a water clone, because the Kakashi speaking right now, was a water clone.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zabuza's voice says. Suddenly, his cold aura type thing was right behind me, and I spin around quicker than most people would've been able to. "It's over," He looks up while opening his eyes and looks right at me. I could feel that he had gotten much stronger, but then again, so had I. As Zabuza tried to jump away from a jab I had just started with my sword, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and my grandfather jump back. And Zabuza jumped too slow. My sword was now embedded in his side. But this was just a water clone. His side was leaking water instead of blood. I felt that Zabuza was now about 2 feet behind me.

"Kanashimi, behind you!" Naruto says. I quickly pull my sword out of the clone's side, starting to feed chakra to it invisibly. Zabuza start a swing towards me, and at the last second I was able to jump up and over the swing, just missing the blade. I land behind him and bring my sword across his neck, making sure that the chakra didn't yet touch his neck. I make the chakra bend invisibly in shape so it completely surrounded his neck.

"If you move even a centimeter in any direction, you'll die in an instant. Your neck is surrounded by chakra as sharp as my sword. "Now it's over. You're finished." _So why does something seem off…_ Zabuza start chuckling. I knew it, something was off.

"Finished? Even after four years, you think it's that easy? You really don't get it, do you? I bet you haven't even gotten over that little fear of yours."

_How…how did he figure it out?_

"Most ninja, when they fight, don't care how much blood is spilt. But you were so careful as to make sure little blood was spilt, and after some thought I finally figured out why. You're hemophobic, aren't you? Even your own blood. You can't stand even a tiny drop. That's why, and it started when your parents died when you were but 4 years old. When they were killed, and you walked into the room. There was blood covering each and every little spot, but their body's counted be seen. That's because the person who murdered them squeezed the blood from their skin, and their skin was covered in blood," I felt sweat roll down the back of my neck.

_I awake in the middle of the night to a scream. The scream contained two different voices, the voices of my mother and father._

"_M-mommy? Daddy?" No one answered my quiet voice. I quietly uncover myself and let my bear feet touch the floor next to my bed. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look at the digital clock next to my bed. It was 4 in the morning. I quietly stand up and walk towards my parents' room, which was on the opposite side of the hall from my room. I slowly open the door. "Mommy? Daddy? Are you-" I scream when I open the door. Just about every inch of my parents' room was covered in blood. Their bodies were completely gone. I stood in silence, staring in fear. I drop to my knees and start sobbing as hard as I could. I suddenly felt alone, very alone. When I finally looked up, tears still running down my face, I swear I saw a shadow flicker before disappearing. I couldn't make out any de-_

I feel a blow to my head, and I fall unconscious to the ground. I couldn't believe I had let my guard down…

* * *

I awoke in a room with the lights off and the window closed, and I realized I was in my room back at my house. It was morning, but sort of late in the morning because my analog clock just above my door 10:00. I sit up, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head. I feel the spot where I was hit and I found that my head was wrapped up. I sigh and take off whatever was wrapping my head and I hold my hand to the spot where it hurt. My hand glows green, starting to heal the little bump I got. It was still tender, so it hurt slightly at first, but it got better.

Once I finish healing my head I stand up, realizing I was still in what I wore when I was fighting Zabuza. _I would've won if he hadn't brought up my past_, I tell myself. I sigh and walk over to my dresser, pulling out a black dress that fell to my knees. The sleeves hung loose around my elbows. It was a pretty plain dress. I quickly slip out of my cloths, leaving myself in just a black strapless bra and some black underwear. I quickly slip on my dress and look around my room. My sword was in its sheathe and was lying on the floor right up against the wall under my window, where I always kept it. I walk over to my door and out of my room and start heading towards where I heard voices from. When I reached the room, I saw Inari standing just outside to where they couldn't see him. He was eavesdropping. I walk over to him silently and he looks at me. He, my adopted mother, and my grandfather knew I had trained as a medic-nin some time ago and that I would heal myself as soon as I woke, so Inari seeing me up and walking already didn't bother him at all.

"…because you all helped me. You've

grown." I hear the voice of Kakashi say. Ok, I lied when I said I only trained in Taijutsu or trained with my sword. I trained under Tsunade-hime some time ago as a medic-nin, and she understood that it was because I was hemophobic because she was hemophobic to. I start eavesdropping on the people inside the room. "Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto says, confused.

"You've grown the most," Kakashi says to him.

"So you noticed, Kakashi-sensei. Now things are gonna get better, believe it!"

"I don't believe it, and nothing's gonna be good!" Inari says, walking into the doorway and just standing there. Inari was wearing what he normally wore around; a hat that has two blue stripes around the middle, the rest being white, and a tan shirt with blue overalls. His brown hair was visible under his hat and his eyes were black. He also wore civilian sandals.

"Who are you?!" Naruto says louder than he needed to.

"Inari, where've you been?" my grandfather says.

"Welcome back grandpa!" Inari runs over and hugs him. Tsunami walks over to them both and puts her hands on her hips.

"Inari that was rude. These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely," she scolds.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm rude to them too," my grandfather says. Then he chuckles. "Now, where's your sister? Is she still out?"

"No, I'm right here," I say, walking into the door way and over to him, sitting next to him.

"Good to see you're ok!" my grandfather says to me. I hesitate.

"I'm not ok. I died about 5 minutes ago. I'm just a hallucination," I say. It never really seemed like it, but I had a sense of humor. Hell, I have ADHD, if you can believe it.

"Inari," Tsunami says.

"What?"

"Apologize."

"Mom don't you see these people are going to die! Gato and his men will come back and find them and wipe them out!"

"What did you say brat?!" Naruto asks, standing up. "Listen up, you know what a super ninja is? Well that's me only a lot better! I'm gonna be Hokage! This Gato or Blato or whatever he's called is no match for me!"

"Ha. There's no such thing as a hero. You're just full of stupid ideas!" Inari says back.

"What'd you say!?" Naruto says, walking towards him. Sakura holds him back.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Inari looks at Naruto.

"If you wanna stay alive, then you better go back to where you came from," Inari says as if that would make them go home. Then he to the door.

"Inari, wait, where are you going?" my grandfather asks.

"To look at the ocean. I wanna be alone," he says before walking out and closing the door behind him. My grandfather looks at Naruto.

"Sorry about that," he says. Naruto looked a little annoyed. I tug slightly on my grandfather's shirt and he looks at me.

"I'm going out into the forest to draw, is that alright?" I say quietly. He nods.

"Yes, that's fine," he says. I stand up and walk out of the room.


	4. Part Cuatro

**_~ ~ ~ If I Owned Naruto ~ ~ ~_**

**Deidara: Danna, un?**

**Sasori: Yeah?**

**Deidara: Can we make love now, un? You've been working on Hiruko all day, yeah!**

**Sasori: Alright, alright. *they start making love***

**_~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~_**

**TO THE STORY!!!!**

"Alright. Training starts now," Kakashi says to his students. I was on the other side of the clearing, drawing away, looking up every now and then to get certain details. I was drawing exactly what I was seeing; Kakashi talking to his students. I was about halfway done with just sketching it.

"Right!" Naruto says.

"First, we will begin with a review of chakra, a ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential," Kakashi says.

"We know that," Sasuke says.

"He's right. A long time ago we learned about, uhh, catchra," Naruto says.

"Chakra?" Kakashi says. "Go ahead Sakura."

"Alright, Naruto, I'll explain it simply so you can understand it. Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu. It's the source of all his power. Now this energy has 2 forms; physical energy which exists in all the cells in the entire body all working together, and spiritual energy, the primal source of energy that is intensified through training and experience. These two types of chakra must be drawn out and brought together to be able to perform jutsu. Finally, hand signs focus and unleash the chakra," she says.

"Right on all points," Kakashi says. "Iruka-sensei really did have some excellent students."

"What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations? The whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't it?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto's right for once," Sasuke agrees "We're already using chakra energy in our jutsu."

"No! You have not mastered this power, you only scratched the surface of it," Kakashi says.

"What do'ya mean?!" Naruto asks.

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said. You have to draw on physical and spiritual energies, and then combine them within yourself. But, how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in just the right way. Up to know you've just guessed at the proportions hoping they'd come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, if you can't balance and control it it's worthless. The jutsu won't work at all, or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way. Then you're out of chakra, and you can't fight at all. You're just a target."

"Uhh, so how do we change that?"

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal you must be ready. Put your life on the line."

"What…do we have to do?" Sakura asks.

"Climb a tree," Kakashi answers with a slight chuckle.

"Climb a tree?!" his students say simultaneously.

"That's right, but, there's just one rule. No hands."

"What? You're kidding," Sakura says.

"Am I? Let's see." Kakashi makes a hand sign for concentration. After a second he drops it and walks over to a tree before walking up it, even on crutches. "Well, you get the idea. Focus your chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Wait a minute! That's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?!" Sakura asks.

"That's the _only_ way to fight him, Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training. First, you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point on your body. This is difficult, even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a mix of physical and spiritual energy, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult point to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture?" I finally decided to tune out and just concentrate on the mental picture I had taken. I was just about done with the sketch and just about ready to outline with a black pen.

When I finally finished my picture later on and I looked up it was dark out, but Sasuke and Naruto were still out training. I close my sketchbook and set it aside next to my small red cup that had some colored pencils, a pen, and a pencil in it, and I start watching. Sasuke looked like he was doing better. Naruto had just flipped down when he couldn't go any further, but Sasuke was still running, and finally couldn't go any further when he was at least 2 feet higher than where Naruto stopped, and Sasuke landed standing on his feet. After about 20 seconds Sasuke started talking, but I didn't bother to make out what he was saying. Something just told me that Sasuke was trying to ask Naruto what Sakura had told him earlier. I roll my eyes and pick up my stuff quietly and I start walking home.

The next day I was out sitting in a clearing playing with a tiger cub I had found. As I kept putting its stomach and letting it let its teeth rest on my skin a large female tiger walked through. The tiger cub, however, decided to keep letting me play with it. For a second I look at the mother tiger, who started growling at me protectively. It was also, apparently, telling his cub to stay away from me. I give the cub one last pet before I slowly crawl over to the mother tiger in my black dress which I had washed before I came out here. I reached the mother tiger, and the cub had followed the exactly way I was walking, as if playing follow the leader. I reach out slowly to pet the mother tiger to reassure it, and the cub does the same to me.

"Don't worry," I say softly as I start rubbing the top of the tiger's head. "I wouldn't ever dare hurt another animal. Animals were my only family for most of my life until I was adopted 3 years ago." My kekkie genkai was the ability to talk to animals, and the ability to understand animals. The tiger lies down on its stomach slowly, and then makes a noise. "Because I've been alone for a very long time. I'm not accustomed to showing much emotion." Just then I felt something attack my foot. I look back and gently move the tiger cub in front of me before I sit down cross legged. I start playing around with the cub again. "But that doesn't mean I haven't found people I care for. I love everyone in my village from my adopted mother to the thieves." The tiger makes a questioning noise. "Because…because most of them are homeless, and they need food. Think of it as…if you were to die and leave your child alone." I hear someone jump down behind me. I immediately knew who it was by the aura. The tiger makes a noise, but I shake my head no. "Its fine," I say almost silently, just so the mother tiger could hear me.

"You are Kanashimi, right?"

"You already know I am. You're here to ask why I didn't kill you four years ago, aren't you?" The tiger makes a noise, asking what I was talking about. "Long story," I say, directing it actually at both of them.

"I have time," Haku says. "Zabuza-san's asleep, and he can't move. He doesn't wonder where I go." I sigh.

"Fine. I'll tell you," I say as he walks over and sits next to me. He was wearing a pink kimono that tied closed with a light green cloth. Also the kimono had black swirls on it. He had black hair that reached his shoulder blades and brown eyes. His face didn't really look masculine, and if Zabuza hadn't called him a 'him' when we first met, I would still think he's a girl. "Let's see how short I can actually make it…I don't know if it runs through my family or not, but I don't feel heat the same way you do. If I were to be completely alone right now, I wouldn't feel any heat at all. I wouldn't be freezing; I'd feel…well basically nothing."

"And this has to do with you letting me live how?"

"Simple. Zabuza's cold; you're not." The mother tiger makes a noise as she lies on her side, letting the cub start feeding. I start petting her head and she starts purring.

"I'm still confused, honestly."

"I said I don't feel heat normally, right? It kind of like…I feel heat according to like how good or evil the person is. Or…something more like yin yang. I have officially confused myself." Haku chuckles.

"You seem different from when we met. You seemed so…emotionless."

"I was…an orphan then." The tiger makes a questioning noise. "My parents were…they passed away when I was 4. I traveled from place to place, finding people to train me every now and then, up until three years ago when Tazuna-jiisan's daughter, Tsunami, adopted me."

"How did your parents die?" I stop petting the mother tiger and it looks at me. I was looking at the ground, deciding weather or not I should tell him. I sigh and open my mouth to speak.


	5. Part Cinco

_**~ ~ ~ If I Owned Naruto ~ ~ ~**_

**Neji: Tenten?**

**Tenten: Yeah?**

**Neji: I love you.**

**Tenten: Me too! Let's make out! *they start making out and having sex***

**_~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~_**

**TO THE STORY~~~**

_My mother, wearing a light blue long sleeved dress, leaned over and kissed my forehead. I look up at her and smile._

"_Night night, mommy," I say before yawning. My mother walks over to my door and out before I turn onto my side, almost instantly falling into a deep sleep._

_I awoke hours later to 2 loud screams. My eyes snap open in fear. The two voices were my mother and my father._

"_M-mommy? Daddy?" No one answered my quiet voice. I quietly uncover myself and let my bear feet touch the floor next to my twin-sized bed. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look at the blue digital clock next to my bed. It was 4 in the morning. I quietly stand up and walk towards my parents' room, which was on the opposite side of the hall from my room. I slowly open the door. "Mommy? Daddy? Are you-" I scream when I open the door. Just about every inch of my parents' room was covered in crimson blood. Their bodies were completely gone. I stood in silence, staring in fear. I drop to my knees and start sobbing as hard as I could. I suddenly felt alone, very alone. When I finally looked up, tears still running down my face, I swear I saw a shadow flicker before disappearing. I couldn't make out any details, though. I start squirming, trying to get away, but I found it hard to move. Finally, I found strength to get up and run back into my room, locking the door behind me. I quickly get under the covers, holding my knees to my chest while lying on my right side, my back towards my door. I just laid there, hugging myself and crying __for what seemed like hours. (It was only 20 minutes.) I hear my room door open, and I completely tense up. The voice that spoke was deep and masculine, but I didn't know who it was, so it wasn't someone in my village._

_"Listen, girl. I will not tell you my name and I will not tell you why I killed your parents. I will not tell you why I am sparing your life. I will tell you, however, that when we meet again, I will tell you my name. I will tell you why I spared you. I will tell you why I killed your parents. But I will only tell you this information if you have the ability to kill me. I will also tell you how you can get strong enough. Leave this village and live on your own. Find certain ninja to train you. Find Orochimaru to help you with ninjutsu, Tsunade for medical ninjutsu, Jaraiya for more ninjutsu and some basic taijutsu, Uchiha Itachi for genjutsu, and last, Might Gai for advanced taijutsu. You got it, because I'm not saying those five people again," the voice says. I don't answer him, for I was too scared. "Answer me!"_

_"Yes!" I say, hoping he would go away._

_"Repeat the names to me and I'll leave."_

_"O-Orochimaru…Tsunade…Jaraiya…Uchiha Itachi…and Might Gai." I stammer, hesitating between each name. The man walk over to me and he uncovers me. I started sobbing again, but he grabs my neck, hitting a pressure point behind my ear to put me in an unconscious state._

_I awoke the next morning to find myself in a white hospital bed in a blue hospital gown. I was in the kids' room, and I could see other kids, some older than me some younger, asleep on different beds. I look at the window to find it was the middle of the night. I pull the blanket up to my neck and turn onto my side, falling into a light sleep with tears falling down my face._

* * *

I awoke somewhere around 8:00 after the sun went down. I was leaning up against a tree with the tiger cub and mother tiger cuddled up next to me. The mother tigers head was in my lap. I look around. Haku was gone. But I still felt warmth on my forehead. After a second I realized that he must have kissed my forehead before he left. If I felt normal heat, my face would've felt like it was on fire right about now. Once I was finally able to suppress my blush I gently move the mother tigers head from my lap and I wipe the shimmering tear stains from my face before I stand up and stretch my legs. I brush the dirt and grass from my dress before I walk away from the clearing and towards my house. It took me just about 30 minutes to finally reach my house and let myself in. When I opened the door they were sitting around the table just about to eat.

"There you are, Kana. Where were you?" my grandfather asks as I sit in between Sasuke and Inari. There was already food set out. I was happy they knew exactly what I would want when I wasn't really hungry. And tonight I wasn't really hungry.

"I just fell asleep, that's all," I say as I pick up a chopstick and start poking my rice with it. "Tigers are interesting to talk to, and tiger cubs tend to tire you out when you play with them. So I fell asleep," I finally pick up my other chopstick as I start eating along with everyone else.

"What do you mean 'tigers are interesting to talk to'?" Kakashi asks.

"What do you think I mean? If you're asking how I can talk to tigers, it's because my kekkie genkai allows me to talk to animals and let them talk to me,"

"It sounds like you're descended from the Ikimono clan, but the last three members died about 11 years ago. How is that?"

"Because only 2 of the last three members died. The last remaining was a four year old girl whose life was spared, and likewise that girl was me." I eat the last bit of my rice. "I need to go lie down. I have a headache. Excuse me, please." I stand up and walk out of this room and into my own room. I quickly change into just my strapless black bra and black under and I crawl under my covers. I let my dark grey blanket rest on the top of my chest and I cross my arms behind my head.

_Why would he kiss me?_, was the first thing that came into my mind. _Does he like me? No, we're enemies. But we were talking like we had been friends for years! So? That just means I make friends a little too easily. But why would he like me? I almost killed the person that gave him a reason to keep living. That's not a reason to like me at all! Why am I arguing to myself about this!? Oh my god I'm going insane! Stupid ADHD!!_

_Maybe you like him back,_ a voice, different from mine, says in my head.

_Who the fuck are you?!_ I yell at the voice.

_I'm your conscience. Who else could I be?_

_Shouldn't you have the same voice as me?_

_No. Some people's consciences have the same voice as the actual person, but some people's voices are different. I have a different voice, but I am very well your conscience._

_Are you like a physiatrist?_

_Sort of. But not really because those are for insane people. Ok…your ADHD so I lost my train of thought. What were you thinking about again?_

_Haku kissing me and weather or not he liked me. Then you came in and said maybe I like him back, but I don't even know if he likes me, baka!_

_You just called yourself a baka!_

_Shut up! I'm getting a headache…_

_Fine. But I'm going to keep harassing you until you admit that you like Haku. Say it. Say it in your head. Say it to me. Right now. Say it, say it, say it, say it-_

_SHUT UP!!!! Please. I want to go to sleep and think this over, ok?_

_Fine, fine. Whatever._ When the voice finally leaves my head I roll onto my side and fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Part Seises

_**~ ~ ~ If I Owned Naruto ~ ~ ~**_

**** **Oro: Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: What do you want?**

**Oro: I have a 'training' excersize for you...kukuku**

**Sasuke: Yeah? And what is it?**

**Oro: Oh it'll help you endure pain better and help you fight longer when you fight Itachi.**

**Sasuke: I'm in.**

**_~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~_**

**TO THE STORY~~~**

I woke up sometime around 7:00, about an hour after the sun had rising. I look around my bedroom before sitting up and standing up. I quickly walk over to my dresser and pull out a pair of black soccer shorts and a black tank top. I quickly get dressed and I walk out of my room. Sasuke, Kakashi, my grandfather, and Inari were sitting at the table. My mother walked over to me and handed me a plate with a small salad made.

"Arigato," I say feeling slight confusion from Kakashi and Sasuke as to why I had a small salad when everyone else had a fish on there plates. "I'm a vegetarian," I say simply to them before I pick up my chopsticks and start eating slowly. I hadn't yet noticed Naruto or Sakura weren't here, but when I finally did I just figured they were asleep. I was about half-way done Sakura came in with a yawn.

"Good morning everyone," she says before yawning. My mother hands her a plate with a fish on it before sitting down.

"Here," she says.

"Oh. Arigato." I noticed Kakashi was messing the iron guards on his gloves.

"Naruto's not here? Looks like he was out all night again," my grandfather says.

"He's gone completely crazy. He's out climbing trees in the dark. He could be dead by now, y'know, from using up too much of his chakra," Sakura says, as if scolding him without even talking to him.

"What a lovely way to talk about him, isn't it? Oka-san, if you don't mind, I'm finished, so I'm going to head out to draw somewhere or something," I say as I look at my mom.

"Yes, that's fine. You can leave your plate I'll clean up afterwards," she says.

"Arigato," I say as I stand up and walk back to my room.

I had found where Naruto was sleeping about 10 minutes ago and I was now drawing him lying on the ground asleep, since it was the only thing I could draw and I could totally use it for blackmail later on. About half an hour after I started drawing I heard someone walking over. I look up to see Haku, but he didn't notice me. He was walking over to Naruto. I realized he must have seen Naruto's headband. Haku gets on his knees next to Naruto and starts reaching his hand towards his neck. I watch in mere interest, wondering if Haku would really kill him or not. I highly doubted it. Just as I thought, when Haku's hand reaches Naruto's neck, he moves his hand to Naruto's shoulder and shakes him lightly.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Wake up," he says. Naruto makes a slight noise of waking up and then turns his head slightly to see Haku sort of leaning over him. Haku sits up straighter and lets Naruto sit up. Naruto reaches up and rubs his.

"Who the heck are you?" He asks, still half asleep. Haku smiles at him. "Oh. I mean uh…uhh I mean hi there where did you come from? You know what are you doing out here and all that?" I notice the smallest blush on his cheeks and I had to suppress a childish giggle.

_Naruto thinks he's a girl,_ I think to myself.

"I'm gathering herbs," Haku replies to Naruto.

"Herbs?"

"Yes that's right. They're for treating illnesses and human wounds."

"Oh…well do you want me to help?" Haku chuckles.

"Sure, why not?" I watch as they walk about 5 feet away before they sit down. Haku shows Naruto what they look like and how to pick them. I roll my eyes, stand up, and start walking towards them.

"Stupid meanies, didn't even see me sitting _right there_," I say as I sit next to Naruto.

"O-oh! Sorry…you're like invisible when you're not talking, though!" Naruto says. I look away from him.

"Rabbit murderer," I mutter.

"Where did rabbits come from?" Haku says with a chuckle. I look at him.

"While we were walking through the woods Naruto thought someone was following us and threw his kunai at a bush. I went over and he had _just missed_ a snow rabbit. So therefore, he is a rabbit murderer and rabbit hater. Stupid bastard."

"Humph!" Naruto says as he looks away. Then Naruto look at the ground and picks an herb, putting it in Haku's basket. I start helping and so does Haku. "You start work early, huh sis?" Naruto asks, putting my whole 'rabbit murderer' thing aside. I had to, again, suppress a giggle, and Haku could tell because he knew I knew he was a boy.

"I like it early. Its calm, but I didn't think I'd find anybody sleeping out here in the woods," Haku answers. Finally I noticed that Haku was wearing the same kimono as yesterday. I figured he just washed it. Naruto makes a noise somewhere between chuckling and giggling.

"I'm training!" he exclaims.

"So are you a ninja? Because I noticed that hetai-ate your wearing. Or are you just making a fashion statement?"

"You noticed that? Alright! Only super-cool ninja can wear these!"

"Oh really? I see, that's very impressive." Naruto rubs the back of his head, making that half giggle have chuckle noise. "But…does that mean you're training for something dangerous?"

"I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger."

"You seem very strong now, isn't that enough?"

"No, I need to get stronger and stronger, I have to keep practicing!"

"Sleeping's supposed to be practicing? I didn't know that," I say. Naruto makes an annoyed sound.

"I was only asleep because I was out all night practicing! Maybe one day you'll be stronger than me if you somehow became a ninja and started practicing!"

"…you're a baka. You are the most stupid person I have ever seen. For one thing, I am a ninja. I have trained under all three of the Hidden Leaf's Legendary Sannin." I decided to leave Itachi out of this.

"Then where's your headband?"

"I was an orphan when I trained, and I traveled too often, so I never got one. Simple enough, rabbit murderer? I think that's your new nickname."

"You're scary."

"ADHD."

"Oh."

"I didn't know you had ADHD," Haku says.

"And now you do." Naruto glares at me for a second longer.

"So, like I was, saying, I need to get stronger and stronger!" Haku chuckles.

"How so? Why is it so important?"

"So I can become the best ninja in my village, and everyone will know who I am and they'll all respect me. There's also a certain person, a kid, that I have to prove something to."

"So are you doing it for this certain person? Or are you doing all this training for yourself?"

"Huh?" Haku chuckles. He seems to chuckle a lot. "What are you laughin' about, what's so funny?!" I start chuckling along with Haku. When he started speaking again I found it polite to stop laughing.

"Is there someone who's precious to you?"

"Someone who…what are ya sayin', sis, what do ya mean precious?" Haku's eyebrows lower slightly, and I could tell he was having a short flashback, kind of like I did when I was explaining my past to him.

"You see, when a person has something precious that they wanna protect, then they become genuinely strong."

"Yeah. I hear ya. I know exactly what you're saying." Haku reaches for his basket and picks it up before standing up.

"You will get strong. Very strong. Goodbye. We'll meet again sometime. Kanashimi, please, I want to talk to alone. Can you follow me?"

"Oh, sure," I say as I pick up my stuff and start following him. After we only walked a few steps Haku stops and looks back at Naruto.

"Oh, by the way, I'm a boy," Haku says to him. I almost busted out laughing at the look Naruto got before Haku looked forward and we started walking again. As we were walking Sasuke passed us. He didn't question why I was walking with Haku, but he did look back at us. Once we were out of hearing distance and in another clearing, we stopped walking and sat down next to each other. I sat leaning up against a tree. I finally burst out laughing from the face Naruto made, and Haku started chuckling.

"That was the best face ever! I wish I had had a camera!" I exclaim, grabbing my sides as I fell onto my side, letting my hair fall into my face.

"It was pretty funny, wasn't it?" Haku says. After about 5 minutes my laughter finally died down, though my sides still hurt slightly. I decide to stay lying down on my side and I look up at Haku.

"So, uhh, what did you want to talk about?" I ask Haku. He slightly looked away with a slight blush.

"A-actually, I thought I would tell you about a dream I had last night."

"And why?"

"Because…It involves you."

"Aww I feel special. Ok, tell me about your dream. I'm all ears."


	7. Part Siete

_**~ ~ ~ If I Owned Naruto ~ ~ ~**_

**** **Hidan: Kakuzu I'm so fucking bored! Can we fuck now?**

**Kakuzu: Fine! But only because I'm bored to.**

**_~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~_**

**TO THE STORY~~~**

By the time Haku stuttered out his dream, both of our faces were red as hell. We couldn't make eye contact at all.

_HA! I TOLD YOU!!!!_ The voice of my conscience yells.

_SHUT UP!!!_ I yell back. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I look back up at Haku, my face not as red as before. Even though he had had a dream he probably shouldn't've had, he as still just as warm, so that was a plus, right? It took Haku a few more minutes to snap back into reality. He looks away from my eyes, blushing again. I sit up from the ground and scoot a little closer to him.

"Stop blushing," I mutter, just loud enough so he could hear. The comment only made him blush more and look further away.

"You're…not angry at me?" He manages to say. I lean to his ear.

"Look at me," I tell him softly. I lean back as he kind of slowly turns his head towards me. As soon as he as looking at me I lean over, softly touching my lips to his. It took him a few hesitant moments to start kissing back. When he did, I crawled into his lap, pushing myself up against him to deepen the kiss as I draped my arms on his shoulders. The heat that radiated from him because he was pure felt nice against my skin. I feel his tongue glide across my bottom lip, and I slightly open my lips, just wide enough for the wet muscle to slip in. His tongue immediately begins roaming and massaging every inch of the wet cavern, eventually settling on massaging my own muscle, his tongue's new and only partner. A soft, low moan escapes my throat and a soft blush spreads across my cheeks. Haku wraps his arms firmly around my waist as he slowly breaks the kiss for air. He starts working his way down my jaw line and to my neck, leaving soft kisses all the way down. He settles on a certain spot between my color bone and my neck and he starts sucking on that one spot, earning another soft moan from me. I turn my body to where my knees were straddling him and he look at me. I smile softly at him before I connect our lips shortly. I pull back again and pull my shirt off, earning a blush from Haku. I nuzzle my head into his neck and I run my tongue across the small portion of skin that happened to be next to my mouth. His head sort of nuzzles mine before I reach back and attempt to untie the green cloth that was keeping his kimono closed, but he stops me.

"Not here," he says quietly into my ear. "Come with me."

"Alright," I say back, picking up my shirt. I reluctantly get off of him and put it back on. We both pick up our stuff and I start walking next to him again. "Where are we going?" I ask, looking at him.

"Back to Gato's hideout. That's where Zabuza and I are staying while we complete the mission given to us by him. We don't share a room there, and I figured it would be…more comfortable," he says, taking my hand into his own. I move closer so we were walking shoulder to shoulder. I lean my head against him as we continued walking.

After Haku stepped out of his room to go give Zabuza whatever it was he needed to recover, I closed the window we had come through. Haku had said that he intended on also making a drink for Gato and his two body guards and drugging the four drinks so we wouldn't be interrupted, which would just be plain embarrassing and one of us would probably end up dead. It would probably be me. After I close the window I strip out of my shirt and pants, leaving me in my undergarments, and I lie down on Haku's bed, crossing my arms behind my head. About 5 minutes later Haku slipped back in, locking the door behind him.

_~ ~ ~ Lemon ~ ~ ~_

I looked over to find him standing at him door, eyeing my exposed skin. I motion silently for him to come over and he snaps out of his trance, making his way over to the bed as he kicks off his shoes. Before he laid down on the bed he shrugged out of his kimono, revealing pale skin and light blue boxers. He crawled and laid on top of me, but he held his weight up with his own arms so he wouldn't crush me. He lightly pressed his lips against my own as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved back down to my neck, softly kissing the same spot as earlier. Then he bites down, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough for a bruise to form later. I lean my head back and turn it slightly, giving him more room, though he didn't need it. He moved down a little lower and started kissing the cleavage not covered by my strapless bra. I slightly bed my knee, rubbing my leg against his growing need through the cloth of his boxers, earning a moan from him. He pulled me up slightly from the bed and reached around to my back, unclasping the annoyance that kept my breasts away from him. When he removed the bra, I tried to cover myself out of pure instinct. He chuckled slightly and my face heated up.

"You don't need to hide from me, Shimi," he says softly, looking up at me. He moves my arms away from my breasts and lowers his head down to my left nipple, flicking his tongue across it.

"It…was out of instinct," I say to him.

"I understand," he says before taking the nipple into his mouth, teasing my right one with his fingers while still holding his weight up with his other hand. I wrap my arms back around his neck as he moves his mouth to my right nipple and his fingers to my left. I let a moan escape my lips and I could feel him smile against my breast. I moved my knee against his length some more, and I realized he had to be at least 7 inches long. He moves his hand from my breast and starts running it up my thigh slowly, teasing me as he slowed down even more the closer he got to my underwear. "H-Haku…" I moan out.

"What?" he asked, even though he knew what I wanted.

"Please…stop teasing me," I said to him, rubbing his length a little more with my knee. He chuckled at my impatience and pulled off my underwear, leaving me naked underneath him. He started fingering my entrance as I pulled off his boxers. He lets one of his fingers slip into me, earning a moan from me. He starts pumping his finger in and out, adding another finger in the process. I squirm in discomfort when the second finger entered me, but he kept pumping, knowing I could get used to it. He presses his lips against mine for a second before adding a third finger. I squirm slightly again in more discomfort, but again he just continues pumping his fingers, preparing me for what was yet to come. Yeah, it would hurt like a bitch, but oh well. I'd get over it. "Haku!" I gasp in pleasure as he hit a certain spot inside of me. That's when he pulled his fingers out. I let out a whimper of disapproval, but I soon found something else replacing his fingers. His need was hard, and I could tell it was almost to the point it hurt him.

"Are you sure you want this?" Haku asks, his brown orbs looking onto my own black ones. His eyes held concern. "I don't want to do this if you don't, Shimi."

"Yes. I'm positive," I say back. He looks into my eyes a second longer before capturing my lips with his, slowly entering my from below. I let out a cry of pain as just the head entered me, but it was muffled by the kiss. He continues his journey inside of me slowly as I cling onto his back, letting out another cry of pain. I felt a silver tear run from the corner of my eye and down my cheek. Haku gently brushes it away and gently pushes in the rest of the way. I look up and him and open my mouth slightly. He complies and connects our lips together, slowly pulling his member out of me before slowly pushing back in, waiting for me to tell him it was alright to move faster. After a couple of minutes I lift my legs up, wrapping them around his waist; my way of telling him it didn't hurt as bad anymore.

"Alright," he whispers into my ear, slowly starting to pick up his pace. Then, suddenly, he stops. I groan in annoyance. "Just one second," he says as he sits up, my legs falling from his waist. He doesn't pull out of me, though. He stands on his knees and picks up my legs, his elbows holding up my knees. He pulls me closer and starts pumping into me again, letting go of my legs and pulling me into a sitting position on his lap. We move just a bit more to where Haku was leaning back again the wall at the head of the bed with his legs out and to where I was straddling him, sitting all the way down on his length. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his shoulder as I start moving up and down, riding his member quickly, making us both moan. He grabs onto my hips and helps guide me, thrusting his own hips upward to force his cock harder into me. I feel his smooth lips start kissing my neck as his hands fall lower, grabbing onto my ass as I rode him harder and faster, trying to urge him over the edge. I felt a pressure building in the pit of my stomach, growing so large I wanted it to burst, and soon it did. "Sh-Shimi I'm…I'm gonna…SH-SHIMI!!!!" Haku called out as he came inside of me.

"HAKU!!!" I call out as I came with him. For what seemed like hours we sat there panting and unmoving. When our breathing was normal again, I got off of him and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him, pulling his blanket over the both of us.

_~ ~ ~ Lemon Over ~ ~ ~_


	8. Authors Note

_**A/N**_

_Author's note, a note from the Author, and some other third way of saying it. I have good new, bad news, and story related bad news, and some more unrelated bad news, and some more good news, and then more after that. I will have five different Naruto characters tell you my news, in the order I stated, because I have something else to do. *I run to my room and continue the daydream I was having of Obito before I realized I had to make this.*_

_**Kiba: **__Umm…ok. Ducky-san's good news is that she finally got away from her brother._

_**Shikamaru: **__The bad news is Ducky-san fell in the shower and hurt her writing elbow…I mean the elbow of the arms she uses the most._

_**Kakashi: **__The story related bad news is that Ducky-san is having major writers block for this story so her story will be on Hiatus for some time._

_**Haku: **__The unrelated bad news is that Ducky-san has the hiccups._

_**Zabuza: **__The good news is she just got rid of the hiccups._

_**Obito: **__How am I here? Oh well. Ducky-san's last bit of good news is that she will probably have a Kiba one shot and the first chapter to a Jugo story up by the end of this week. She may also be starting a story of…hey a story about me! Awesome!_


End file.
